


Time For A Change

by rabbityone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art Major Hanzo, Bio Chem Major Gabe, Blade-Runner Genji, Blind Jack, College AU, Jack and Gabe gettin their PhDs, Misunderstanding, Multi, Other Character and Relationship Tags To Be Added, Politics Major Jack, Roommates, established relationships - Freeform, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Genji used to think he knew his brother Hanzo.After moving in with him for college, he soon learns that he barely knows his brother.





	1. In Which Genji Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo, my first actual multi-chapter fic in this fandom.
> 
> If I write anything that is offensive, inaccurate or disrespectful, please let me know. Research can only go so far and I'm willing to learn.

Genji huffed as he set the last box down on his new desk. Finally, he was fully moved into his new room in his new apartment. Okay, so technically it was Hanzo’s apartment, but Genji now considered it his as well. Their parents had been by earlier in the morning to make sure moving was going well, although Genji suspected it was to make sure he could get around Hanzo’s place. His parents still acted like he was only just learning how to walk on his prosthetics, rather than someone who was a star athlete on them. He’d since come to terms with losing his legs, thanks to his family and a supportive therapist who went above and beyond. He knew Hanzo still blamed himself for what happened, even though everyone agreed that it was an accident, despite Genji’s best efforts to prove otherwise. They’d gone out camping with a friend, wanting to spend the weekend in the great outdoors. On their final day camping, the group went hiking through a canyon. Ever competitive, Genji challenged Hanzo to a race to see who could scale a rock wall first. Genji had won, but he slipped on his way down and ended up with his legs trapped in a crag. In the end, the only way they could get Genji out was by amputating his legs. He liked telling the story to those who asked, if only because it was similar to the story of the guy in the James Franco movie. Hanzo stayed with him the whole time, holding his hand through it all. He’d pulled away for a few years, but Genji felt this would be a chance to maybe repair their relationship.

 

He strode out of his new bedroom, flopping onto the couch next to Hanzo. He could unpack all his stuff later. For now, he just wanted to relax. With an exaggerated sigh, he placed his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, hiding a grin. His eyes fell on a box-set of old Westerns that he knew could never belong to his brother. He was about to ask Hanzo who the boxset belonged to when his brother spoke.

“Settling in alright?” he asked. Genji nodded, snuggling a little closer. With a huff, Hanzo shifted so he had his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“Do you remember when I mentioned someone else was moving in soon after you?” Hanzo sounded slightly nervous as he spoke. Genji looked up at his brother, hiding a smile. Hanzo didn’t talk much about his social circle at college when he came home from holidays, especially about his love life. Genji had overheard him mention a “partner” by the name of Jessie to their father and grandfather two Christmases ago. Since then he’d overheard a couple of mentions of Jessie whenever the family got together.

“So, Jessie’s finally moving in then?” he asked, hoping to put his brother out his misery. He felt Hanzo tense beside him.

“How do you know about Jessie?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Hanzo, I overheard you talking to Okasan about her when you were home for New Years. I should be angry you never told me you had a girlfriend before, but since I get to meet her before everyone else in the family, you’re forgiven,” Genji replied with a chuckle.

“Right… girlfriend,” Hanzo muttered, shifting a little.

“Do you want to grab lunch before you start unpacking? You can even meet Jessie before everyone shows up tomorrow.” Genji nodded, jumping to his feet. Hanzo shook his head, pulling out his phone and shooting off a text. Judging by the smile on his brother’s face, Jessie must have replied quite quickly. Hanzo looked up at him.

“How do you feel about Mexican?”

 

The Watchpoint, Genji soon learned, was the only good Mexican restaurant in town. It was owned by Miguel Reyes, but managed and run by the man’s twenty-nine-year-old son Gabriel. As they entered the restaurant, Genji grinned widely as he took in the warm family atmosphere. They’d missed the main lunch rush, the dining room empty of customers. A tall, dark skinned man approached them, grinning in welcome.

“Hey Hanzo, good to see you. And this is?” he asked, shaking hands with Hanzo, nodding towards Genji.

“Hey Gabe, this is my brother Genji,” Hanzo explained, “Genji this is Gabriel Reyes, manager and head chef here. He’s also Jessie’s half-brother.” Genji grinned, taking Gabe’s offered hand and giving it a shake.

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel!”

“Likewise. Jessie’s just out back, putting the final touches on some nachos for you guys,” Gabriel replied. Genji couldn’t help but grin widely at that.

“I like this girl already,” he said. Gabriel turned to Hanzo, frowning at the elder Shimada. Before Genji could question this, Hanzo was indicating the tables.

“Why don’t you find us a table, Genji? I’ll join you in a minute.” Genji nodded, setting off purposefully to find the perfect table.

 

“What did he mean: ‘I like this girl already’? Or did I miss something and you suddenly started dating Sombra?” Gabe demanded as soon as Genji was out of earshot. Hanzo sighed, running a hand over his face. He’d kept his relationship with _Jesse_ a secret from the rest of his family for the past three years through a simple lack of using pronouns. He’d never told Genji simply because he barely spoke to his brother until fairly recently. He still felt some lingering guilt over what had happened to his brother, but he was also incredibly proud of what Genji had done since that fateful trip. He’d learnt how to run using the blades and re-joined their school’s track team. He ended up competing in a different division, but Genji soon became the best blade-runner in the state. His coach said Genji could go to the Olympics if he wanted. Instead, his brother had opted to complete his college degree before trying for the Olympics… which was how Hanzo ended up having to explain to his boyfriend why they’d be living with his little brother.

“My family doesn’t know I like men, so I’ve been telling them I have a partner called Jesse. Genji overheard me talking to our mother and he assumed Jesse was actually a ‘Jessie’. I was hoping to clear it up over lunch,” Hanzo explained. Gabe shook his head, glancing over to where Genji was sitting down at one of the booths.

“Dude, I get to watch.”

 

Genji glanced towards his brother as he slid into the opposite side of the booth. Gabriel was sitting on one of the other tables, playing on his phone. Before Genji could ask what Hanzo and Gabriel had been speaking about, there was movement at the kitchen door. A tall man dressed in a grey wife beater with a flannel shirt thrown over it, a pair of jeans clung tightly to his legs. His hair was pulled back in a messy tail, a few strands escaping to fall into his eyes. He was carrying a large plate piled high with nachos. Following behind him was a beautiful dark-haired girl. Despite himself, Genji whistled low. No wonder Hanzo hadn’t brought his girlfriend home to meet the family, she looked like everything their parents didn’t want for their son. He was too focused on the girl to notice the man had approached their table until the plate of nachos was placed between the brothers. Genji looked up at the man, noticing the girl join Gabriel on his table.

“Here ya go. Loaded Nachos a la McCree. Don’t say I never make nothin’ for ya,” he drawled. Genji frowned, opening his mouth to ask if Jessie was going to be joining them. Before he could speak, Hanzo was scooting down the seat to allow the man to join them. Genji’s frown deepened, eyes flicking to the girl before returning to the man. He must have looked quite confused, otherwise Hanzo (the traitor) wouldn’t be smirking the way he was.

“Jesse, this is my little brother, Genji,” Hanzo said. Genji could practically hear the difference in spelling.

“Genji, this is Jesse McCree… my boyfriend.” Genji, thankfully, managed to keep his jaw from dropping. While the youngest Shimada was known as a playboy, Hanzo had only had a few significant relationships during high school. All of them had been with girls, mostly the second-generation Japanese American daughters of their father’s business associates. Genji didn’t even know Hanzo had any interest in men.

“But… you’re straight!” The eyeroll Hanzo offers in reply is exaggerated. The man… McCree chuckles.

“No, I’m bi. Just because you haven’t seen me dating men, doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to them,” Hanzo retorts. Genji opens his mouth to retort before closing it just as quickly. He himself could in no way be called straight, and he had come to terms with this fact fairly quickly. Admittedly, he had kept this a secret from his family, including his brother, but this seemed a minor detail. He never thought his brother might have been going through the same thing. To cover his embarrassment, he plucked a corn chip covered in chilli, salsa and cheese, popping it into his mouth. Genji felt his eyes widen, surprised at how spicy and flavoursome the mixture was. McCree grinned, grabbing some himself.

“First time eating Mexican, Genji?” he asked. Genji shook his head, grabbing some more.

“No way. Did you seriously make this yourself?” he asked, hiding a grin as he saw Hanzo start to tuck in as well. McCree grinned, nodding in reply.

“Yep. I’m not nearly as good as Gabe, but I do well enough,” he replied.

“Hanners reckons I make churros better than Gabe, but that ain’t hard.” Genji made a face at the nickname.

“‘Hanners’? Really aniki?” he asked. Hanzo merely shrugged, popping a corn chip in his mouth.

“It’s not ‘Hanzy’, I take what I can get,” despite the deadpan tone, Hanzo’s gaze was rather fond and Genji was surprised his brother allowed any variation of his name. From his seat on one of the tables, Gabriel called out:

“At least I don’t try including wasabi in tacos like some fusion chef wannabe!” McCree rolled his eyes.

“I am allowed to experiment if I like, _Gabriel_!” McCree retorted, twisting in his seat to poke his tongue out at his brother. The girl beside Gabe rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but putting wasabi in a taco is just wrong,” she said, continuing to play on her phone. Genji chuckled at the wounded look on McCree’s face, a hand coming to his chest in mock pain.

“Et tu Sombra? My own sister?” She rolled her eyes, jumping down from the table.

“Not your sister!”

“Good as…”

“How am I related to either of you?” Gabe rolled his eyes. Genji raised an eyebrow, glancing at Hanzo. His brother rolled his eyes, leaning forward.

“Sombra is Gabe’s half-sister via their dad. Jesse and Gabe share a mother,” Hanzo explained, switching to Japanese. Genji nodded, noticing how Jesse was hiding a small smile as he watched them.

“So, what are you studying Genji?” he asked. Genji plucked another chip from the tray, munching it quickly before answering.

“I haven’t declared a major yet, but I’m thinking sociology, or maybe philosophy. I don’t know. I don’t want to do something too taxing that I have no life apart from track and school work, but I want to do something interesting,” he replied.

“I’m not going to be an Asian stereotype math major like Hanzo, anyway.”

“Fuck you Genji, math is my minor, not my major,” Hanzo retorted without much heat, prying a chip from the tray, twisting it to cut off the strings of cheese. Genji stuck his tongue out, ignoring Hanzo’s inevitable eye-roll. Jesse chuckled, slipping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Hanzo told me you’re pretty quick on those blades of yours. Have you ever tried racing against a guy on rollerblades?” Jesse asked, apropos of nothing. Considering the way Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, he assumed this was a question that had come up previously. Genji shrugged, leaning back from the table.

“No, but I’m always up for a challenge,” he replied. Jesse’s eyes lit up.

“Awesome! I know a guy who would be willing to race you, and he’s…” he began, before Hanzo interrupted.  
“Nope, I’m stopping this right now, you are not involving my brother in whatever weird challenge thing you have going on with Lucio. I am using my boyfriend veto. No. Way!”

“Awwww, come on Han…”

“ _No_ , Jesse. I stood by during the Assassin’s Creed Cosplay Incident and I am putting my foot down on this one.” Judging by the audible capitals and the fact Hanzo had his Serious Face on, Genji suspected there was a lot more to this story than either party was letting on. Jesse pouted, widening his eyes slightly and tugging Hanzo closer.

“Come on, babe…” he wheedled, even whimpering like a puppy as he leant in to nuzzle Hanzo’s cheek.

“Nine hours, Jesse!”

“Honeylamb…”

“ _Nine. Hours._ ” Hanzo’s hand was on Jesse’s chest, keeping him from getting too close. The other man sighed, leaning back.

“Fine… boyfriend veto accepted,” Jesse didn’t sound too upset, pressing a kiss against Hanzo’s temple. Hanzo sighed, leaning his head against Jesse’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Hanzo muttered, taking Jesse’s free hand in his. Genji rolled his eyes, leaning forward and popping his elbows on the table.

“You do realise I’m going to bug the both of you until you tell me the whole story,” he said with a wicked grin. Hanzo rolled his eyes, huffing softly as Jesse chuckled.

“Not gonna happen, li’l bro,” Jesse replied. Genji pouted theatrically, dodging the balled-up napkin Hanzo threw at him. They continued eating, occasionally trading jokes and comments. Genji found he got along with Jesse, enjoying several of the same shows. At some point, Gabe returned to the kitchen and came out with three bowls of chocolate ice-cream.

“It’s a new recipe for Mexican chocolate ice-cream. Let me know how it tastes, I’m hoping to show it to Papi on the weekend,” Gabe said. Genji glanced down at the ice-cream before taking a spoonful and trying some. He wasn’t quite expecting the slight chili flavour he felt and was surprised to find almonds. Hanzo and Jesse were digging into their ice-cream with fervour.

“This is great, Gabi. I’m sure Papi will love it,” he replied. Gabriel grinned.

“This really is nice, Gabe,” Hanzo echoed. Genji nodded, digging into his ice-cream. The older man grinned, turning his attention to Genji.

“I couldn’t help but overhear, you said you were joining the track team?” he asked. Genji nodded, sucking on his spoon to clear it of the last bits of ice-cream before setting it in his now empty bowl.

“Yeah, are you on the team as well?” Genji replied. Gabe chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nah, man. My boyfriend is, though. He’s basically Captain America in real life, you can’t miss him,” he explained.

“You’ll meet him tomorrow when we help Jesse move in. He’s been looking forward to meeting you since Hanzo mentioned you were coming here.” Genji grinned at his brother, surprised that his brother spoke about him to his friends.

“Awwww, anija, I didn’t know you told people about me…” Genji teased. Hanzo rolled his eyes, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Before Genji could tease his brother further, Gabe nudged Jesse.

“Hey, cabron, we have prep to do. You can see your boyfriend tomorrow,” Gabe said, picking up the now empty plate and collecting their empty bowls. Jesse pouted before quickly pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek.

“Later, darlin’,” he purred, turning his attention to Genji, “Nice to meet you Genji. Look forward to getting to know you.”  
“Likewise. See you both tomorrow.” The brothers left the restaurant in silence, content with each other’s company. It wasn’t until they returned to the apartment that Genji finally spoke.

“Hey Hanzo?”

“Yeah?”

“I like Jesse. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“…thanks Genji.”

“I mean, he has terrible taste…” Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Brat.”

“Love you too.”


	2. In Which Genji Settles In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Jesse moves in, Genji discovers a few things about his brother and meets a future team mate.

Genji woke up to the smell of deliciousness and the sounds muffled conversation. He blinked bleary eyes at clock on his bedside table, groaning as he focused on the numbers. Seven thirty was usually considered a sleep in for him, but he’d ended up staying up late with Hanzo to watch a samurai movie double feature. He was regretting it now, blindly reaching for his prosthetics. He sat up, swinging himself around to attach his prosthetics and go about investigating the smells wafting from the kitchen. Hanzo, he knew, was not a terrible cook, but having Jesse around was going to be a major benefit if everything else he made was as amazing as those nachos. As much as Genji loved his brother’s cooking, Hanzo had a limited repertoire and didn’t like experimenting. Jesse, at least, seemed to be open to trying new things in the kitchen. He stood, taking a few experimental steps to make sure nothing was pinching, crossing to the closet to pluck his robe from its place on the doorknob. He quickly shrugged on the garment, stretching languidly before exiting his room.

 

Entering the kitchen, the first thing Genji noticed was that there was a definite smell of bacon, closely followed by pancakes. The second thing he noticed was that Hanzo was leaning with his back against the bench while he looked over his tablet, chatting to Jesse while the other cooked. While the scene was disgustingly cute and domestic, something else was bothering Genji. It wasn’t the fact that Jesse was shirtless while he cooked, nor was it the fact that Hanzo was wearing his glasses. Genji narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. He barely paid attention to what the couple were saying, slowly taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

“…so Jamie said it was his duty to make sure we were ‘edacated’ on this great Australian masterpiece, which is how Mako ended up agreeing to host a Mad Max marathon this weekend,” Hanzo was saying. Jesse scoffed, flipping a pancake with practiced ease.

“I still can’t believe you hang out with _Mako Rutledge_ willin’ly. The guy gives me the creeps,” he retorted. Hanzo scoffed, looking up from his tablet to nudge the other man with his elbow. He brushed his long hair behind his ear, returning his attention to his tablet.

“He’s a nice guy! Honestly Jesse, you like Jamie well enough, and he’s Mako’s best friend. Besides, he’s the only person on this campus who appreciates rakugo,” Hanzo explained. Jesse scoffed again, tending to the bacon frying in the other pan.

“ _Jamie_ doesn’t sneak up on folk like a fuckin’ ninja. I swear you Tea Club people are like some kinda secret order of assassins or somethin’,” Jesse said. Hanzo poked his tongue out at Jesse and Genji finally figured out what was bothering him.

“What is this?!”

Jesse and Hanzo turned their attention to Genji, both wearing expressions of mild exasperation.

“Dude, it’s not like we were kissin’,” Jesse said, Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Genji, honestly…” Hanzo began. Genji shook his head.

“No, not that. This!” he waved his hand to indicate his own face, gesturing towards Hanzo and the offending additions to his appearance. 

The undercut was hard to miss. Up until fairly recently, Hanzo had just worn his hair long. As long as he kept it well maintained and wore it neatly, their father saw no reason to complain. When they been helping Genji move in yesterday, Shimada Takeshi had made some rather pointed comments about how a young, inexperienced businessman would not be taken seriously if he had an undercut. Their mother had asked Hanzo if he and Jesse had broken up, concerned that the hairstyle was a symptom of a larger problem. Hanzo had assured their mother his relationship was fine and ignored their father completely. What hadn’t been present yesterday were the piercings now on display. Apart from the tongue piercing, Genji now spotted a bridge piercing, both ear lobes and two in the right cartilage. Annoyingly, it turned out Hanzo actually suited the Hipster Punk look. Hanzo rolled his eyes, again, setting his tablet down.

“So I changed my look a little, you used to do it all the time,” Hanzo snapped a little defensively. Genji opened his mouth to argue, closing it when he realised that Hanzo had a point. All through his teens, Genji had changed the colour of his hair every few months. The longest lasting was his green phase, which lasted for a good year and a bit. Now in his early twenties, Genji had decided to keep his hair it’s natural shade of black, but he now kept getting new tattoos, mostly as mementoes of places he had visited while competing.

“Yeah, but… when did you get them? You didn’t have those when you came home last year,” Genji protested.

“I took them out. You heard Tou-san when he saw my hair, can you imagine how much he’d bitch if he saw my piercings?” Hanzo replied, growing thoughtful for a moment.

“I got my ears done first… then the doubles in my right helix…”

“Wasn’t your bridge done because of a bet?” Jesse asked, adding the bacon to a plate already piled high with the stuff. Hanzo nodded in reply.

“Yeah. Lost a drunken bet with Jamie. And my tongue was a couple of months ago,” he explained. Genji stared in disbelief. Getting a piercing because of a drunken bet was the sort of thing _he_ did, not his straight laced older brother! Jesse chuckled, pouring batter into the pan to make another pancake.

“You know, I warned you about doing that. I don’t know how that boy does it, but he is way more co-ordinated when he’s drunk than when he’s sober,” Jesse teased. To Genji’s surprise, Hanzo chuckled, lightly punching Jesse’s arm.

“Don’t gloat, asshole!” Hanzo pushed himself away from the bench, crossing to lean his forearms against the kitchen countertop where Genji was sitting.

“He bet he could beat me in a game of Twister. Winner got to pick a new piercing for the loser. I wanted a new piercing anyway and Jamie always said he wanted one cool piercing,” Hanzo explained, a small grin on his face. Genji hadn’t seen his brother like this before and he was starting to like this new, confident Hanzo.

“And I take it he won?” Genji asked.

“Won? He destroyed Hanzo. Normally Han’d win easily, but Jamie used some weird Aussie drunk powers. All of our friends, except for maybe Mako, Satya and myself, were shocked he lost,” Jesse replied. Hanzo was about to offer a retort when his phone went off. Genji raised an eyebrow at the K-Pop ring tone.

“Moshi moshi? Oh, hey Hana. No, I can talk…” Hanzo said, answering the phone. He turned, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek before slipping into the living room and shutting the door behind him. Genji could hear the murmur of conversation behind the door, although he’d be hard pressed to make out actual words. He turned his attention back to Jesse, grinning as a plate with a small stack of pancakes and some bacon was set before him. He grinned, clapping his hands together in thanks.

“Itadakimasu!” he said, accepting a knife and fork from Jesse with a grin. He cut a piece of pancake, taking a bite.

“Dude, I need your pancake recipe,” Genji moaned, digging into his breakfast. Jesse chuckled, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

“It’s nothin’ special. Just somethin’ my mama taught me,” the older man replied. Genji narrowed his eyes, chewing thoughtfully.

“Family recipe?” he asked.

“Yup. Not even Gabe knows my secret,” Jesse confirmed, setting his own plate down. Genji glared, using his fork to punctuate his words.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Just know that I will find out, one day,” Genji warned. Jesse chuckled, rolling his eyes. They sat in companionable silence for a while, each man focusing on his food. In the next room, Genji heard Hanzo laugh loudly, wondering what on earth could have elicited such a reaction from his usually stoic sibling.

“Hey, so, who’s Hanzo talking to?” Genji asked. Hanzo didn’t talk about his friends when he came home from college, and after a while Genji assumed Hanzo just didn’t have that many. All through their schooling, Hanzo had had one close friend, a fellow second-gen Japanese boy called Toshiro Oreki. Since Oreki was attending college in another state, Genji assumed Hanzo just kept to himself and managed to have enough social interaction to start a relationship and maybe have a few more friends. Jesse glanced up from his food.

“Hmm? Oh, that’s just Hana. She’s Hanzo’s ‘little sister’ from the high school. She usually calls every Saturday to catch up and discuss whatever drama they’re co-watching. We’ve been on her gaming streams a couple of times,” Jesse explained. Genji raised an eyebrow.

“How did that happen?” he asked, picking apart his bacon with his fingers.

“Class assignment for Gen Ed. Hanzo and Hana got on so well they kept in contact after the assignment ended,” Jesse said. He turned from his breakfast and plucked the pot of coffee from the coffee-maker, holding it up in a silent query. Genji shook his head, returning to his breakfast as Jesse poured himself a generous cup of coffee. As the older man took a long sip, Genji found himself curious about Hanzo’s social circle.

“So… today… is it just your friends helping you move? Or will Hanzo’s friends be showing up?” Genji asked, toying with his cutlery. Jesse took another sip of coffee, his expression turning thoughtful.

“Both, I guess? Hanzo ‘n I have always hung with a similar crowd. We just get along better with diffr’nt people I s’pose,” Jesse replied, shrugging. Genji huffed in annoyance at the vague answer. He supposed he’d have to question Gabe or maybe Sombra if she showed up today. He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the front door. Both he and Jesse started to move to answer the door, when Hanzo called that he’d get it. Both men returned to their meals, listening to the muffled sounds of conversation coming from the closed door. Soon enough, Hanzo came back through into the kitchen, followed by Gabe and a blond man. The two were arm in arm, the blond maybe an inch or so shorter than Gabe. Genji noticed how Gabe kept murmuring things to the blond, leading him over to the bench. When he was close enough, the blond reached out and held onto the back of the nearest chair.

“Hey Genji, this is my boyfriend Jack. Jack, this is Hanzo’s little brother Genji,” Gabe said. Jack smiled, holding out a hand towards Genji.

“Hi, nice to meet another ‘special’ track star. Looking forward to training with you,” Jack said. Genji shook the offered hand, noticing the way Jack said special with audible air quotes.

“So you’re…?” Genji queried, stumbling over how to phrase the rest of his question. He’d only just met Jack, he wasn’t sure what kind of comments the other man was comfortable with. Jack, thankfully, took pity on him.

“Trying out for the Paralympic Team for Tokyo? Yeah. Lost my eyesight when I was a teenager after a bad accident on my parent’s farm. I can make out enough to see the track lines, even though legally I’m blind as a bat,” he replied, “When Hanzo told me you were enrolling here, I was so excited. This one said I was impossible to live with.” Gabe, for his part, rolled his eyes at this statement.

“I said no such thing,” Gabe retorted. Jack chuckled, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek.

“If anyone is impossible to live with, it’s you. I don’t know what’s worse: you fretting over research data or you getting angry at your supervisor,” Jack teased.

“My supervisor is an asshole!” came Gabe’s retort. The others chuckled, Jack accepting a mug of coffee from Hanzo.

“You’re still at school, Gabe?” Genji asked, taking a mug of what looked like tea from Hanzo. He glanced over at his brother, nodding his thanks as he sipped the tea. Gabe nodded, a small, proud smile curling his lips.

“Yep. Finishing my PhD in Bio-Chem. Jackie here is finishing his PhD in Politics,” Gabe replied. Genji whistled, impressed. He was about to ask what Gabe’s research was about when Jesse interrupted.

“You guys bring over the truck?” he asked, passing Hanzo the last piece of his bacon. Gabe nodded, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

“Parked out front. Just gonna wait on your friends to show up before we unload her. Most of your shit is in there already, so the second trip won’t be too bad,” Gabe said.

 

Much later, Genji would wonder what Gabriel Reyes’ definition of “bad” was.


End file.
